White Roses and Wedding Rings
by spindletwig
Summary: It's Kim and David's wedding day and they've left it all in the capable hands of Evie and the Hummel-Anderson's. Will it be everything they hoped for? OC first person perspective, part of my Kim!verse, 4th in series


**So... Hi? I know it's been absolutely ages, but I have a bonafide excuse. If you follow me on le tumblr (inallofohio hint hint) then you'll know right now that I'm in the midst of my university exams and an existential crisis, so writing fic had been put on the back burner.**

**However, after the travesty that was the Season 3 Glee finale, I really needed to cheer myself up and this was born.**

**Prompted by 'Wolf Princess girl', have some Kivid wedding! Yayyyy!**

**I got the main idea from the Vicar of Dibley. Go watch it :D**

**Play these at the appropriate times (you'll know when) because they are awesome (remove spaces)**

**Entrance music: http :/ www . youtube . com /watch?v=ypshHvcVCtY**

**Exit music: http :/ www . youtube . com /watch?v=DjFBUS3a27c**

**See end authors note for more links and information.**

**Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Vicar of Dibley. Never have, never will.**

* * *

This is it. This is the biggest day of my life.

I always hated when women would say that. Like, your wedding is the most important thing that's ever going to happen to you? What about your university graduation, or when you finally get that massive promotion that's going to change your career completely for the better? Like most little girls I dreamt of my wedding day to my Prince Charming, but you don't _need_ to get married.

But today I _am_ getting married, and I _am_ excited, because my fiancé and I are getting to share our love with all our family and friends. And eat a truly magnificent cake, hopefully.

This may not be the most important day in my life, because I know that David and I would stay together without the marriage license, and I'm kind of expecting the day I give birth to my first child to be that day, because I've had three trial runs and they were pretty damn life changing.

So when I say that this is the biggest day of my life, I literally mean the _biggest._

Because god knows the wedding of two friends of Kurt Hummel could not be a small affair.

* * *

As soon as David put that ring on my finger I knew exactly how I wanted our wedding to go.

I wanted a small ceremony with only our closest friends and family and then a slightly larger affair for the reception, somewhere simple and elegant.

I didn't want horse drawn carriages and four metre long veils and food I couldn't pronounce.

But as soon as I saw Kurt with a pile of wedding magazines and a huge grin on his face I knew I was going to have to make some compromises.

Kurt had made me promise that I would let him plan our wedding mere months after David and I had first exchanged 'I love you's'. I gave him offhanded permission with a laugh and that was that, forgotten until over two years later.

Kurt has the memory of a bloody elephant.

* * *

'Now, I'm thinking a June wedding would be best, that gives me a good ten months to plan and a good nine months for you to lose your baby weight.'

'Hey!' I replied, slapping Kurt in the arm as best I could, considering the twin sized bump in the way of us, 'cheeky!'

He stuck his tongue out at me and continued flicking through the magazines whilst I settled into his sofa. I could hear Blaine and Tori giggling away in the kitchen down the hall.

'I'm just saying, your figure would look gorgeous in a classic empire line gown, probably best in ivory considering your skin tone…'

'Okay…'

'And I love the romanticism of an outdoors ceremony, don't you? Some gorgeous flower arrangements, maybe a rose trellis. Plus the doves will like the outside far better.'

I turned to stare at Kurt with a puzzled expression.

'Dare I ask' I began, 'but doves?'

'Yes!' he exclaimed, jiggling a little in his seat with excitement, 'we'll release them just as you and David lean in for your first kiss as a married couple!'

'Um… Won't that be a bit messy?'

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but Blaine walked in carrying Tori and a tray of messily iced biscuits before he could.

'But Kim' Blaine said in a mockingly serious voice, 'that's why we'd feed them glitter.'

'Do not mock me Anderson!'

'I wasn't mocking anyone baby, it's a serious suggestion' answered Blaine with a cheeky grin.

I glanced between their faces quickly to find Kurt was holding back a smile.

'Why do I sense that there's a backstory here?' I asked.

'Because there is' replied Blaine, 'why don't you tell her honey?'

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, grimacing slightly.

'I planned my dad and Carole's wedding back in junior year. It was beautiful, and yes, there were going to be doves…'

'Carry on…' egged Blaine gleefully.

Kurt looked in pain at this point.

'Ugh fine. I told Finn about the doves, I'd already booked them and everything and I _may_ have said that we'd feed them glitter to reduce the mess but…'

'But?' I asked

'Somehow word of this got to the ASPCA, I suspect Finn told his mom and she told the dove guy, and they sent me a very kindly worded letter stating that feeding doves glitter was not safe for them and they cancelled my booking and I got a ban on ever owning birds as pets.'

Before Kurt could finish Blaine was laughing so hard I thought he may puke or die, and even Tori was giggling (though she probably had no idea what was going on, being two and all).

'Oh my god, seriously!'

'I was sixteen and really excited okay? They lifted the ban eventually…'

I chuckled at Kurt's disgruntled face and shifted over to wrap my arms around him in an awkwardly placed hug.

'Well, it's a good thing they lifted the ban then isn't it?'

'Wait' began Kurt excitedly, 'you actually want the doves?'

'Yes' I replied, 'but for the love of god feed them proper bird food this time.'

And thus Kurt began to plan our wedding.

* * *

'If you don't want to do this, just say so, but Blaine, Evie and I have an idea…'

It was just after Tori's third birthday, and Kurt and Blaine had summoned David and I, and Evie, Tom and baby Georgina to their house one snowy February afternoon.

'We wanted to get you an amazing wedding present, and then Evie just had the best idea.'

He nodded to my best friend to continue.

'Okay', she began, 'I thought that, well, Kurt was planning the wedding anyway and we all know you hate organising things so… Why couldn't our wedding present to you be your actual wedding?'

'We'll plan everything' said Blaine, 'you won't have to worry about a thing and you can just concentrate on being all excited!'

'Your dad is pitching in too, he wants to pay for most of it' supplied Kurt.

'You don't have to if you don't want to Kim…' said Blaine softly.

My brain was running so fast I could barely organise my thoughts. No input? Sure it would be nice not having to worry about anything but I _so_ didn't want an extravagant affair. But Evie knew that surely? And David and I were really busy with our jobs, so it would be a huge relief to have less to work on at home…

I looked over to David to find him looking back at me with a loving look, saying 'It's your choice, I'll marry you whatever happens.'

And then I looked back to my friends who all looked like they wanted to do this so badly they could burst.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

'Okay then!'

* * *

The next few months passed in a whirlwind of hard work and late nights for David and I. He was desperately trying to log as many surgery hours as possible to pass his yearly review before the wedding and I was working to try and gain a promotion to deputy head of the science department at the school where I'm a biology teacher.

We heard very little about the plans for our wedding, to be honest, but what we did hear discomfited me quite a bit. Evie let slip that they'd hired a 400 person venue and I heard from my dad that they'd had quite a bit of trouble getting allergy information for all the guests and that it was possible that the main course of lobster would have to be altered. It didn't sound like the small and intimate wedding that I wanted in the first place but I supposed that it was my fault for handing over the reins. Whatever would happen would happen, and I'd still be David's wife at the end of it.

A week before the wedding, I had my final fitting for my dress. I'd never seen it before in my life but I guess the dressmaker was a talented enough person to make sure it fit without me ever trying it on. The seamstress who took my measurements every time certainly sang their praises, telling me how beautiful the dress was and how lovely I'd look.

And before I knew it my hen night had been and gone in a flurry of cocktails and laughter and it was the night before my wedding day.

'Nervous?' asked David.

I looked up at him from where I was lying on his chest, both of us lounging lazily on the hammock in our garden, enjoying the short evening we had before Blaine was due to arrive and take him off for the night as was insisted upon by well, everyone, for traditions sake.

'Nope' I replied, fingering the slight fray on the neckline of his old t-shirt, 'not about marrying you. Never about marrying you.'

'So you are nervous about something then?'

I sighed and twisted myself to look at him properly.

'I don't want a big wedding' I answered, 'I know it's far _far_ too late to do anything about it, but I never wanted a big wedding. I trusted that Evie at least knew me well enough for that, but all the information I've heard definitely points to a more lavish affair…'

'It'll be fine honey. Whatever happens, happens, and we'll still be getting married. Tomorrow is about you and me and our friends and family. Who cares if a few more people are there?'

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him lightly.

'You are incredibly correct, David Thompson.'

'As I always am, Kimberley Miller' he replied jokingly.

'Soon to be Kimberley Thompson, don't forget.'

His face turned serious and his arms held me tighter.

'Like I could ever forget the best thing that's ever happened to me.'

Before any more sappy words or soft kisses could be exchanged, the ball of energy that is Tori Hummel-Anderson burst through the gate into our garden armed with a water gun.

'Papa said I can shoot you!' she exclaimed.

'Oh did he now?' I replied, shooting Blaine a glare from where he was watching near the gate.

'Tori, I said you could shoot them if Uncle David didn't hurry up and get in the car.'

'Oh yeh…' she replied, 'how long?'

'Hmm...' said Blaine in an exaggerated tone, glancing at his watch, 'how about… NOW!'

Tori didn't need any more encouragement before aiming at us and blasting us with a stream of cold water, giggling madly at us as we tried to dodge the jet and failed miserably.

When we were sufficiently soaked through (i.e. the water ran out), David turned to me.

'Guess I'll see you at the end of the aisle then?'

I nodded and he bent to kiss my forehead before leaving with Blaine and Tori.

* * *

And now it's 12pm on the biggest day of my life.

It's a beautiful day, really. The sun is shining and the weather is set to stay warm and clear for the entire day, so at least the wedding pictures will look good.

Kurt, Evie and Tori are due to arrive any minute to do my hair and make-up, and then we leave for the ceremony, which starts at 3pm, god knows where.

I'm feeling remarkably calm about the whole thing to be honest. David was completely right, and even if this isn't the wedding I originally wanted, it's still going to be spectacular, I'm sure.

The knock at the door jolts me from my musings and I open it to find my band Kurt holding multiple garment bags and a black make up box, and Evie with Georgina in one arm and Tori's hand in the other.

'I know Tom was meant to take Georgie but there's been a bit of a mix up getting your grandparents here from the airport so he had to go and pick them up, if this is okay?' she says worriedly.

'Of course it is' I reply, holding my arms out to take my youngest goddaughter from my flustered best friend, 'she can help do my hair, can't you little miss Georgina?'

She replies with a cute baby gurgle that I assume to be a yes, and I dig out the old highchair that Kurt insisted I kept here for when him, Blaine and the kids come over and deposit Georgina into it, passing her a few toys to keep her occupied, which they do.

'I want to help too Aunty Kimmy!' says Tori excitedly, brandishing a Little Mermaid hairbrush at me.

'Of course you can honey' says Kurt, placing the hangers in the wardrobe for the time being, 'you can be my assistant!'

This seems to placate her and I am manhandled into the chair in front of my vanity, where Evie is laying out a selection of pots and tubes and all sorts of skincare things that I'm not sure of.

'Now, to the beautifying!'

* * *

An hour later and I'm finally done. I don't really look that much different, in my opinion. I mean, I look like me, but more polished and shiny. My make-up is pristine but natural looking and my hair is in simple waves with a few of the front pieces pinned away from my face. I'm surprised at the simplicity of it.

I've been ordered to sit still and wait for Kurt and Evie to come back. They've taken Tori and Georgina and have gone to get ready in the spare room, and I have strict instructions to not peek at my dress or touch my hair or do anything except sit here and read a book, which I am doing. I can't help but be curious though, I don't see how a veil is going to fit into this hairdo. And that garment bag really isn't big enough for a wedding gown…

Before I can dwell any longer, Tori comes bounding back into the room followed more slowly by her dad and Evie, with Georgina in her mother's arms.

Kurt looks incredibly handsome in a simple dark grey suit and white shirt, but he isn't even wearing a tie. Evie is stunning in a pale blue knee length shift dress, her hair and make-up barely different to her usual style and, wait, are those… She's wearing pale grey flats. She's not even wearing heels, and she _always_ wears heels. This is weird.

Tori is the picture of a traditional flower girl, and she looks thrilled in her white taffeta dress with pale blue sash, and she can't stop twirling around.

'I look like a princess Aunty Kimmy! Daddy made me a princess dress!'

I smile at her indulgently until her last words.

'Wait, daddy made this?'

'Yup' she nods enthusiastically, 'he made all the dresses!'

I look up to Kurt and his face is a picture of embarrassed pride.

'Oh my god Kurt these are beautiful! Did you make mine?'

'Yes' he replies, taking the garment bag with my dress in it from the closet and handing it to me, 'I really hope you like it…'

I don't reply, but lay the bag on my bed and take a deep breath before unzipping it to find…

'Oh my god…'

It's beautiful and perfect and not over the top at all and I'm crying like a baby, completely jeopardising my eye makeup.

'Is it the kind of thing you wanted?' Kurt asks hesitantly.

The dress is everything I wanted. It's a knee length ivory masterpiece. Empire length, just as Kurt had said would suit me, silk overlayed with lace and a silk sash. It's elegant but simple and before I know it I'm throwing my arms around Kurt's neck in the best way I know how to show thanks.

A knock at my bedroom door causes me to pull away and I see my dad standing there with a grin, dressed identically to Kurt but already wearing a white rose buttonhole.

'Hate to break this up old girl, but we have to leave in twenty minutes, so put your dress on so we can go!'

I giggle and dab my eyes with a tissue. Time to get this show on the road!

* * *

When I emerge ten minutes later, wearing the dress and a pair of simple white flats (thank god because unlike my best friend I _cannot_ do heels), I am handed my bouquet of white lilacs and roses and Kurt pins a few smaller flowers into my hair.

'You look beautiful Kim', he says quietly, smiling slightly and brushing a few stray waves out of my face.

'Don't say that, you'll make me start crying again.' I reply, the tears already gathering in the corners of my eyes.

Kurt laughs and turns to my dad, whilst Evie persuades Tori to hold her basket of rose petals whilst juggling her daughter (dressed in a gorgeous pale blue dress that is more than likely going to end up with some sort of food or drink on it by the end of the day).

'So Mr Miller, is the car here?' asks Kurt.

'She sure is, it's waiting outside now' replies my dad, 'so let's get going!'

We walk carefully out to the front of the house to where a classic white Bentley is waiting for us, complete with uniformed chauffeur and coordinating ribbons and everything, and I almost break down again.

It's all perfect so far, I find myself almost unable to wait to see what's up ahead.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Evie pulls out a scarf from her clutch and grins wickedly.

'You didn't think we'd just let you see where we were going did you?'

The arguments about ruining my hair and mascara die in my throat as she ties the scarf over my eyes and I'm left wondering where the hell we're going.

Eventually the car comes to a stop and I hear the doors open. Kurt tells me that he needs to go sit down and takes Georgina with him, leaving me with my dad, Evie and Tori.

I know that there isn't a big wedding party; David's best friend Wes is his best man and Evie is my maid of honour, and aside from flower girl Tori there aren't any other groomsmen or bridesmaids. Therefore it's just their voices with me as they help me out of the car and down a path.

We're outside. The breeze is obvious and we've been walking for a couple of minutes now without once going inside. My dad is holding my arm and Evie has her hand on my shoulder steering me in the right direction. I can hear voices coming closer, and finally I'm stopped and the blindfold is removed.

We're in a garden. It's _beautiful_, truly beautiful. I can't see the wedding location yet but from the din I know we're close. Evie's smile is huge and she's practically bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. She walks to the end of the path we're on and gives a little wave to the right hand side, and then the sound of a string quartet drifts through the air playing…

'Oh god it's 'Make You Feel My Love'' I whisper.

She runs back over to us and whispers in Tori's ear, who then sets off out of sight (though I can hear the aww's).

'It's time!' she says in a soft voice, before departing after Tori herself.

I look over to my dad and he smiles, tears forming in his eyes.

'Ready?'

I have no idea what's coming, but the one thing I do know is that I am is ready, so I nod.

'Okay then.'

He steers me in the direction of my goddaughter and best friend, and I gasp in astonishment as we turn the corner.

* * *

There's only around thirty people there. They're sitting on white chairs either side of a makeshift aisle covered in patches of white rose petals courtesy of Tori, the whole thing in a glade surrounded by flowers. There's nothing else. There doesn't need to be. There are few guests, and a registrar and the musicians. There aren't any extravagant floral displays or candles or drapes or anything to distract from the beauty of the location and the ceremony.

And it's _perfect._

I stop looking at my surroundings to finally look at the person waiting for me at the end of the aisle. He looks so handsome, wearing the same suit as my dad and Wes standing next to him (and Kurt and Blaine, the unofficial groomsmen). He's smiling so wide it must hurt and this is actually happening. I'm about to get married. And I'm not nervous at all.

We reach the end of the aisle perfectly timed with the end of the music, and my dad lets me go with a kiss to my cheek and tears in his eyes to go sit next to my sister and her wife, and I turn to my fiancé.

'Welcome, family and friends, to the wedding of David Thompson and Kimberley Miller' begins the registrar, startling me from where I'm staring at David, and she smiles as he reaches to hold my hands.

'It is today, in front of all of the people who support and love them, David and Kimberley will take their marriage vows.

With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.

Today, Kimberley and David, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life.'

She pauses in her speech to turn to David.

'Do you, David Robert Thompson, accept Kimberley Andrea Miller as your wife, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavours, big and small?'

David squeezes my hand and grins before answering

'I do.'

A sniffle causes me to turn and finds Kurt handing Blaine a tissue with teary eyes himself, jiggling Ollie up and down on his knee, and I smile at them.

The registrar's voice pulls me back to the ceremony.

'Do you, Kimberley Andrea Miller, accept David Robert Thompson as your husband, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavours, big and small?'

'I do' I reply, barely believing I just said those two little words.

'And now as you exchange your rings, speak these words

'I give you this ring as a symbol of my love''

We both slip on the others ring, speaking the words. I glance down at the plain white gold band on my finger and a lump rises in my throat. The registrar doesn't give me any time to cry however before she concludes the ceremony.

'I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Thompson, you ma-'

An exclamation of 'IT'S DR AND DR THOMPSON ACTUALLY' from the audience sends a wave of laughter through the guests and us.

'Okay' says the registrar amusedly, 'I now pronounce you Dr and Dr Thompson. _Now_ you may kiss each other for the first time as a married couple.'

And as we lean in to each other, ecstatically happy with the sounds of cheering and applause and the string quartet playing a version of Muse's 'Starlight' as exit music drifting around us, I register the soft noise of wings around my head and look up to see…

Doves. Of course.

I laugh and turn back to my _husband_.

'Is it everything you wanted?' he asks.

'And more' I reply, and I stand on my toes to seal our marriage with a kiss.

And it really is.

* * *

**Now, before my exams started I began a oneshot that was intended to be the next one, but it's going to be a long one (I'm guessing around the 10,000 word mark =/) so it won't continue to be written until my exams are over on June 6th, okay?**

**Now for ze links (remove spaces)**

**Kind of Kim's wedding dress but not because Kurt designed hers but it's similar: http :/ www . weddingdressonlineshop . co . uk /5158-12625-large/lace-strapless-softly-curved-neckline-tea-length-a-line-two-piece-dress-set-with-matching-short-jacket-2012-wedding-dress-wd-1200 . jpg**

**Kind of Evie's bridesmaids dress but same qualifier as above: http :/ www . polyvore . com /cgi/img-thing? .out=jpg&size=l&tid=55698400**

**Inspiration for the wedding location: http :/ www . exbury . co . uk/website/**

**If you know the crazy wedding laws in the UK then you may know I used artistic license in this, as legally you are not allowed to have your wedding ceremony outdoors. But I liked the idea so...**

**PLEASE CONTINUE GIVING ME PROMPTS**


End file.
